Iced Death
by Kikyouko
Summary: YukinaKuwabara. Yukina kills somebody and kills herself because of it. What will Hiei do? What about Kuwabara?


Iced Death By: Kikyouko Summary: Yukina accidentally kills a normal human. She can't believe what she had done...the ice-maiden decides that she can't just let it go and for her mistake she would learn by suicide. Yukina soon kills herself but what will happen when Hiei finds out? A/N: Long...Work...Hope...Like...You... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The ice maiden, Yukina, had just gotten out of an argument with her own brother, Hiei. She had gotten so angry for the first time. Her whole life she had been happy, innocent, and sweet but now...she was becoming evil, mean, and not too sweet. She couldn't figure out why these strange things were happening to her. Maybe she was just having a bad day, so that's what she thought as she stepped out of Genkai's temple. The girl tried to smile but just couldn't. Something was wrong with her but she couldn't figure out what it was just then.  
'I'm probably tired. I guess I will just take a stroll or something-' Yukina thought. Yukina walked slowly and carefully through the doors leading her to a wide-open field where she could think.  
'I don't want to fight with anybody, but Hiei started it. What should I do? I do not know if I am the one supposed to be apologizing. I've never fought with anyone before, not even the people that wanted my tear gems. I can't believe I even bothered arguing with him. I have no reasons for doing such childish things...' She thought once more. The girl leaned backward and sat down on the soft angel touched grass. She gazed out into the view of the rest of the field and the edge of the sea.  
She stared at the shine of the sun on the ocean waves, finally she started to relax and forget about the fight she had with her brother, Hiei. The ice-maiden leaned all the way back into the cool grass and felt like she could sail away with the wind.  
"YUKINA!" Called a voice with very much excitement. It was Kazuma Kuwabara, the brave partner of Yusuke Urameshi. Yukina turned as her sea- green hair flew behind her.  
"Oh hello Kazuma," The girl smiled. She was glad she at least had someone to talk to at that point. Kuwabara smiled and held out a bouquet of flower, for Yukina of course.  
"Here Yukina these are for you. I got them just over there. I thought they would look good in your room at Master Genkai's," He said cheerfully, as he handed the colorful bouquet to the ice-maiden.  
"Oh, Kazuma they are beautiful. I love them. Thank you so much. I'll make sure to put them in a vase that will fit them perfectly," The sea- green haired ice-maiden replied as her crimson red eyes were flattered and full of joy. "Kazuma pick your favorite flower out of this bunch." She gently finished. Kuwabara stared for a moment and gave a look of concern.  
"Why? What am I supposed to do when I pick it," The orange-haired, Kazuma Kuwabara questioned. Yukina's lips spread a small smile across her face.  
"You'll see just pick one. Chose the one you think is best," The girl continued, as she held the bunch of colored flowers out in-front of Kuwabara's face. Kuwabara looked for a few moments and finally began to speak.  
"Okay well I think that dark blue one there is the best," He replied softly, as he picked a dark blue flower out of the bouquet and handed it to the sweet ice-maiden. Yukina paused and gazed deep into the petals of the flower for a moment. Then she turned towards Kuwabara and gave out a small giggle.  
"What's the matter, do I have something on my face or did I say something funny?" The honest and brave, Kazuma asked. Yukina stopped laughing and frowned. She looked down at the flower and up at the orange- haired man.  
"You have nothing on your face nor did you say something funny. I was just remembering that this is the same type of flower my mother picked out for me when I was just a girl. The flower was bright blue with a touch of warmth and love in each blooming petal. Usually the one's who pick out this color should belong in my family," The girl said, as she added a smile back to her glowing face. Kuwabara thought for a moment, thought what to say to her reply.  
"Well I think it's destine that we belong together, so maybe that's why I picked out the blue flower," He said, as he picked up the blue flower and tied it into Yukina's hair. The ice-maiden took a deep breath and felt her cheeks getting hot and red. She could tell she was blushing and tried to hide it for a moment. The girl leaned forward up to Kuwabara's face and muttering she loved him under her breath a kiss was born.  
A blue-haired spirit guide came running up, like she was in a race...and quickly stormed over to Kuwabara. Her eyes focused on the two for a few seconds before she interrupted.  
"Kuwabara? Yusuke kind of wants to talk to you right now. Well at least that's what I heard him say." The spirit guide, Botan said trying to get the two apart, for she knew Hiei would kill Kuwabara if he were to find out. The blue-haired spirit guide grabbed the hand of the worker and pulled him into the hut. She had to tell him something secret that only he did not know.  
"Kuwabara, listen to me," The girl started. "Hiei-" Kuwabara gave a small sigh and began to talk.  
  
"Botan, I thought you said Urameshi wanted me for something...like to talk to me about something?" Kuwabara questioned.  
"If you would let me finish maybe someone would know why I told them a falsehood! Now please listen closely. Hiei and Yukina...are siblings and you can not marry Yukina or Hiei will get furious and kill us all." Botan said in one breath. Kuwabara had the word 'shocked' written all of his face. There was no way he could deny it. He stared at Botan for a moment and let out a loud yell.  
"BOTAN, WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME IN ON THIS EARLIER!? I BET YOU TOLD KURAMA NOT TO TELL ME TOO?" The furious friend of Yusuke Urameshi yelled from the temple.  
"No, you were the only one who didn't know. Hiei told us all to keep it a secret or we would be killed. You're the number one person he didn't want to know so under no sacristans will you tell him! Do I make myself clear?" The girl stated firmly as she tried to breathe, knowing the assassin, Hiei would find out sooner or later.  
"Botan yes, Botan!" Kuwabara smiled, trying to be funny at a time like this. He was only trying to keep Botan calm and prove he would say nothing about Yukina to Hiei. ---- --TBC (To Be Continued) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Finally I'm finished the first chapter. What did you think so far? Do you like it or not? Tell me in the review and also tell me if you want to help in the next chapter or not. I need a few ideas. I won't post the next chapter until I get five reviews so beware. I have to get to work on more fanfiction! ^_^u 


End file.
